Jet Lag
by WILD.SHINY.MU D KIP.APPEARED
Summary: She's a 13 hour- 6 minutes plane ride away and 10520.75 kilometres away. Oh and it seems that time loves to separate us too! Italy is 6 hours behind Philippines. A story about a boy in Southern Italy who's in love with a girl who's in Philippines.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm back on writing after months of MIA. **

**So this is a new fic, Jet Lag, based on the song of Simple Plan, which is about long distance relationship. **

**My writing's a new all time low. Sorry, I haven't wrote for a long time now... **

**So sorry if this story and/or the writing isn't your taste. **

**And this isn't Beta'd. **

**Anyway, I don't own anything. I used Human Names. Have OCs. Ngh, I have a lot of things. **

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Loneliness.<p>

How do I even describe loneliness? Based on the dictionary, it means it's the feeling of being alone, isolated, without company… You get it, right? Well, let me define it with my own understanding. It's a bitchy feeling when you lost someone and still don't have them. You're labelled as a loner and then it seems that everyone and everything in the world seems to rub that fact in your face.

How would I know? How would I know! Because I'm fucking lonely and everyone and everything in the world is rubbing it in my face! Yeah, that's right! I, Lovino Vargas, am a loner and my siblings get the opportunity to rub it all in my face, either they know it or not.

Feliciano has Ludwig and Kiku, Aria has Vash (and maybe I can count Lili) and I have…

No one.

No. One.

At all.

And it sucks, like hell.

Because whenever my siblings bring their friends (which is very often), I couldn't help but feel something stir in my stomach, a horrible feeling if you ask me. I'm used to being jealous of Feliciano. Feliciano seems so happy with his two best friends. Usually it would be just Ludwig but whenever Kiku does come over, they laugh, share pasta and beer and then talk about what's up, if there are any good (or bad) news. Hmph, then they'll go and show Kiku around because the Japanese doesn't fly from Asia to Europe every day. But at least there's always that potato bastard that keeps my brother company.

But when it comes to my sister inviting Vash (and sometimes Lili, but just sometimes), I couldn't help but feel numb and so… incomplete.

Why? Because Aria and Vash are dating and it reminds me how much I want to be with her!

Groan.

Let me tell you something… I'm in love with Arisa Fernandez-Carriedo.

She's my childhood best friend. I met her back when I was still with Antonio. She's the first girl that told me that cussing was wrong. She's the first girl that comforted and reassured me that everything was going to be okay. She's the first girl that stood for me when this kid insulted me and demanded an apology from him. She's the first girl that made...

She's the only girl that made my heart go crazy, made it do cartwheels and summersaults, and made it pump blood up to my face.

And she's gone.

She's in the Philippines, where she really belongs. She's a 13 hour- 6 minutes plane ride away and 10520.75 kilometres away. Oh and it seems that time loves to separate us too! Italy is 6 hours behind Philippines.

And it just sucks because I'll always be 13 hours and 6 minutes too late to say 'I love you' to her, always 10520.75 kilometres too far to hug and kiss her, always 6 hours behind to say 'Good morning, amore'.

So this is a story about me and my love for a Filipina.

And how that love managed to reach her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I'll get better! <strong>

**Aria Vargas is my OC!Sicily.**

**And I think a few of you are familiar with Arisa Fernandez-Carriedo. She's my and my friend AddictedToMuzic's OC!Philippines. We both created her so it's okay in our knowledge. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Finally! An update! Though, I'm not quite sure of this chapter... Oh well! **

**You have no idea how hard it is to get motivation! God had given me signs over the weekend (this is no joke)! I just needed the motivation. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Un-beta'd and grammar errors that I have not seen. **

**For others, a mediocre writing style. **

* * *

><p>Arisa Fernandez-Carriedo was quite sure that she has insomnia. The young girl had been tossing and turning on the bed, lifting the bed sheets over her head and looking at the alarm clock that was just an arm reach away. She tried counting some sheep (though, she still doesn't get how counting sheep would lull someone to sleep), shutting her eyes closed for a long time, and even drinking milk and nothing had worked. She was very sure that she has insomnia.<p>

Or a lot of things in mind…?

Like what?

Well, for starters; the Filipina has an Italian man in her mind. To be much more specific, she has a Southern Italian man in her mind. Lovino Vargas, her dear childhood friend.

Today, Antonio, a father figure for Arisa, visited her and checked if she was doing alright. They chatted about how it was in their country, if there were any good or bad news, about the World Youth day that had happen in Antonio's country and the changes of Arisa Antonio had noticed. It was all good until…

"You know, _mi hija, _Lovino's doing fine too."

Arisa looked up from her churros, her dark brown eyes looking straight at the Spaniard's green ones. Somehow, the mention of the Southern Italian's name made Arisa's heart jump just a little.

"O-oh? Well, that's good then! I'd hate to learn that any one of you weren't doing well." Arisa bit on her churros though, her heart was still jumping.

"Have you recently seen him? He grew up quite handsome! My little tomato!" Antonio's green eyes glinted with pride. Arisa couldn't help but smile at her father figure. She also couldn't help but feel her heart jump some more.

"Well… He was bound to inherit some of his grandfather's looks!" Arisa said before biting again on her churros.

One name was all it took for Arisa's heart and mind to go haywire. That name had brought the feeling of nostalgia and now, she can't stop thinking about him. It wasn't that she tried to push him out of her mind, no. It was just that… every time she thinks of him, the memories that associate with that name comes to her. She's suddenly reminded of the good times they once had while they were under Antonio's care, the secrets they shared to each other, the times she wished she could see him again and…

Her strong feelings for the young man…

Arisa tossed again as she tried to push away that thought. That single thought that had crushed her…the thought that had kept her all night.

Why, of all people, did she fall in love with a man who practically lives thousands of miles away from her?

It's because fate wanted to be cruel to her.

'_Well, it was sorta easy to fall for him,'_ Arisa thought _'I mean, Lovino's handsome… and friendly with women…'_ At that, Arisa frowned a little.

'…_I don't remember him being very friendly with me…'_

Arisa looked up at the ceiling, staring at particularly nothing, her hands resting on her stomach, clutching on the blanket as she thought of why she fell for Lovino. She was totally clueless on why her heart chose him.

It feels like hours had passed and Arisa couldn't help but notice how… lonely and numb she feels… Is this the feeling of impossible romance? Or something else? Arisa wasn't quite sure. This is the first time she had fallen in love and with her childhood best friend too!

Decided that she'll think about this tomorrow, Arisa leaned on her side, her arms clutching her blanket, and shut her eyes. She's determined to sleep and she won't allow her restless thoughts to keep her up.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter is short. <strong>

**Comments? Suggestions? Violent Reactions? The Review button is just there. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Rome, Italy. 4:30 AM**

He was going to admit it right here, right now. Lovino Vargas was madly, deeply, super-duper, just over the top, head over heels for this girl. Why else would he have slept extra early yesterday and set his alarm clock at four o'clock in the morning? Just to call Arisa Fernandez-Carriedo of course! Lovino was just there, on his bed, looking up to the ceiling as he thought of the best way to greet the Filipina. His right hand held his cell phone while his left raked itself through his hair.

'_Hey, it's my Lovino. Remember? Rude little guy who would say-'_Ugh, that's just stupid.

"_Hello, how are you? Arisa, it's me, Lovino.'_ That's even more stupid! 

'_Arisa, I love you.' _No. Way. No way, in the world, would Lovino say that to her. It's early in the morning and the only thing he might accomplish would be creeping her out.

Lovino raised the phone to his face, checking the time. 

**4:35 AM**

Lovino scowled. Why was he spending so much time thinking of what he should say to Arisa anyway? He grunted most of the time when they were younger and Arisa would do the whole talking anyway! Lovino flipped opened his phone (damn right, he still uses them) and quickly dialled in her cellphone number. 

_Ring, ring  
><em> 

"Oh, was I too early?" Lovino whispered to himself, as he let the phone ring.

_Ring, ring_

"Maybe I was." Lovino sighed but before he could flip close his phone, she picked up.

**Manila, Philippines. 10:35 AM**

Arisa Fernandez-Carriedo drew her really comfy blanket closer to her curled-up body, trying to keep warm from the cool air of the air conditioner in her room. She turned the temperature lower on the air conditioner, complaining that it was too hot last night and now she might suffer a day-long cold because of it. She said she would turn it back to normal before she slept but she drooled off before she could.

Last night, she had an unexpected visit from Alfred. She was fixing and putting down all the junk she has up in the attic. As she was just in the middle of carrying a heavy box filled with books down, she heard a barrage of door bells and nearly fell down. Arisa loved the American like a big brother and she loved the times when his surprise visits are so convenient.

So they spent last night telling what they were currently doing while Arisa and Alfred fixed up the attic.

_Ring, ring_

"Just a few more minutes…mmm…" She mumbled as she shifted sides. God, she was tired and she slept late. If it weren't for Alfred, then she could have carried all those heavy stuff all by herself.

_Ring, ring_

Wait, wait, that's my phone! Arisa thought as she reached for her phone. That was just somewhere under her pi- Bingo! Arisa quickly pressed a button and placed it on her ear.

"Hello?"

No answer. At all.

"Hello?" She said again, her voice was soft and tired.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Lovino could have sworn his heart skipped a beat at the sound of her voice. He felt his left hand, which was now resting on the bed, clenching the blanket. He heard her the first time but his mind was going haywire and his mouth, dry. Wait, was he hyperventilating now?

"I…I… I missed you, Arisa!" And then a long beep was heard by both parties before complete silence.

Arisa looked at her phone with tired eyes but nevertheless, it brought a smile to her face. That voice, she was so familiar with that voice. It was Lovino, and he said he missed her. Sure, he must have turned his phone off after that but he still said it. He missed her and she couldn't help but feel happy.

Lovino felt like an idiot right now. He said- no, shouted he missed Arisa, probably waking his siblings up, flipped his phone closed and hanged up on Arisa. Lovino groaned before tossing his phone to the side.

This morning sucks for him.


End file.
